MTS is a wireless data service for providing information during traveling of vehicles, i.e. a wireless data service for transmitting and receiving information to and from computers installed in the vehicles such as automobiles, aircrafts and ships by using wireless communication technology, satellite navigation equipment, text-to-speech signal conversion technology through the Internet, and the like.
Particularly, an automobile telematics service provides, in real time, information regarding automobile accidents or theft detection of automobiles, driving path guidance, traffic and living information, games, and the like by applying mobile communication technology and global positioning technology to automobiles.
In the automobile telematics service, if an automobile is out of order during traveling thereof, a computer in the automobile is connected to a service center through wireless communications and the driver can receive and see an electronic mail and a road map through a computer monitor in front of a driver's seat. Further, a passenger can enjoy a computer game through a monitor installed at a rear seat, and a microcomputer installed in an engine room of the automobile can record the status of major components of the automobile so as to correctly inform a car mechanic of a correct failure position and cause at any time.
Typically, an MTS antenna for automobiles is an external rod antenna. However, since such a telematics rod antenna is additionally installed on a roof or the like of the automobile to protrude therefrom, there is a disadvantage in that an external appearance of the automobile is deteriorated. Further, there are problems in that the road antenna is likely to interfere with surrounding natural features or installations, and costs are increased.
Another type of antenna used in automobiles is the glass antenna. A glass antenna is mounted on or in a window glass of an automobile and has been widely used to receive radio and television signals. Since such a glass antenna does not require an additional antenna telescopic device and an additional installation space contrary to a conventional telescopic antenna, the use of the glass antenna has been recently increased. Such glass antennas have not, however, been suitable for functions of telematics, GPS and the like.